Furby (2012)
Seven years after the release of the Emoto-Tronic Furbies in 2005, another adult Furby model was released. This Furby had multiple personalities, LCD eyes with various eye animations in them, an app to interact with, and a tail that could cause Furby to react when it was pulled. The Furby Party Rockers were released after the 2012 Furbys and are considered the Babies of this generation. The ''Furby! Booms'' were released in 2013 and have the same model type. Release This Furby model was released on September 16th, 2012 in USA. Reception had been very positive, with many critics stating it was the best Furby yet. List of 2012 Furbies Generation 1 Generation 1 consists of the first 10 Furby colors which had first been released. Although there is no green Furby, photos of a green 2012 Furby have been seen on some pieces of merchandise such as stickers. October saw the release of the final 4 colors (Pink Puff, Green Man, Plum Fairy and Twilight) of Generation 1. In Japan, most of the Furby's of this generation are named after fruits and other foods. Generation 2 These were originally launched in December 2012. The Punky Pink and Black Cherry Furbies were released in February 2013. This generation of Furbies consists of 10 types. This generation has tufts of hair on their heads. They also have a sticker inside the battery compartment showing where and how to use the reset button. These colors have also proven to be very popular, most notably the Cotton Candy variation. Official Furby Merchandise Like the 1998 Furbys, the 2012 Furby's have their own non-electronic accessories. These acesssories were available in a handful of countries. FURBY FRAMES (Glasses): Furby glasses (Officially known as Furby Frames) launched in September 2012. They are designed to only fit the 2012 furby. They are available in shades, hearts, stars and regular frames. They come in yellow, black, green, blue, orange, purple and pink. they also come with stickers to personalize them. FURBY COMFORT SEAT (chair): The Furby chair (Officially known as the Furby Comfort Seat) is a chair in which Furbies can sit in. They launched in October 2012. They have ears and tails and the Furby Logo on them. They come in teal and hot pink. FURBY CARRY BAGS: Also known as the Furby bowling bag. The Furby carry bags are the answer to the 1998 Furby Carry Pack. They allow you to put Furby inside, and walk with it, while it can look right out of the transparent eye window. They also come with stuffed headphones for Furby to wear, And a pouch for holding a mobile device. They are available in 5 different variations, one variation being a different shape altogether. They were launched in November 2012. FURBY Famosa Plushies They came in the same colors 2012 Furby's would come in. They were released in different sized plushes and key chains. Some Famosa Furby plushes can speak, but some cannot. Famosa Furby plushes that promoted the Furby Boom's were also released. However, some talking Famosa Furby Boom key chains can say the exact same phrases a 2012 Furby can say. Personalities The 2012 furby has 6 personalities. *Tough Personality - Male personality. Furby will be easily irritable. This can be unlocked by overfeeding or rough play (shaking) *Popstar Personality - Female personality. Furby may turn into this personality if it listens to music for an extended period of time. Matches the Funky Furby personality. *Chatterbox Personality - Female personality, somewhat resembles a stereotypical teenage girl. Get this by talking for a long time to Furby. *Princess Personality - Female personality. Furby will act friendly and sing a lot. This personality resembles the Furby Baby from 2005. Get this by repeatedly petting it or tickling it. *Crazy Personality - Comedic funny and male personality. Furby will often have laughing fits over almost anything. Get by shaking and pulling it's tail. It will laugh like crazy. *Default Personality - Ambiguous personality. Loosely resembles 1998 Furby personality, calm and friendly. Only can get it when you put the batteries in for the VERY first time. To get it back, hold it upside down, hold the tongue, then hold the tail for a few seconds. Instead of flashing eyes, it will reboot. To get a more in depth view of the Furby's personalities, click here. Games *Furby Match Game *Furby Dance Game *Furby Maze Game App The official Furby 2012 app allows you to feed and play with Furby with your tablet or phone. It requires Android or IOS. It can be downloaded for free from Google Play or Apple App Store. You can give your Furby a wide range of food using the app and it also comes with a built-in Furbish to English translator. Language Availabiliy Furbys were dubbed around the world to be sold in other countries. Here are the languages Furby can come in. * English * Spanish * French * German * Italian * Dutch * Japanese * Polish * Mandarin * Korean * Greek * Russian * Czech (NOT CONFIRMED) * Norwegian (NOT CONFIRMED) * Danish (NOT CONFIRMED) * Ukrainian (NOT CONFIRMED) Trivia *This is the first furby without parts from Tiger Electronics. *This is the first furby with LCD eyes. *This is the first furby with an app. *The way it and Furby Boom changes personalities is quite similar to how Mike does in the Total Drama series. Gallery 965234237320ca.JPG|Generation 1 - Voodoo Purple (Front View) 9112010237320ca.JPG|Generation 1 Voodoo Purple (Front View) 4893457237321ca.JPG|Generation 1 - Voodoo Purple (Back View) article-1351688297927-15c66636000005dc-771620_466x359.jpg|Generation 1 - Plum Fairy (Front View) 36faa88229b83b1702e90af3f797bfdf.jpg|Generation 1 - Pink Puff (Front View) 89330681872238ow.JPG|Generation 1 - Pink Puff IMG_4606.jpg|Generation 2 - Lagoona (Front View) IMG_4607.jpg|Generation 2 - Lagoona (Side View) IMG_4608.jpg|Generation 2 - Lagoona (Back View) IMG_4609.jpg|Comparison with 1998 Furby (Christmas Special Edition) IMG_4610.jpg|Comparison with Furby Baby (Purple) AfSbLEwBVgbWnBiO.jpg|Generation 2 - Cherry Red (Front View) 81dH3jSic1L._SL1500_.jpg|Generation 2 - Cotton Candy (Front View) 76030966401411.JPG|Generation 2 - Cotton Candy (Front View) 760215366401411.JPG|Generation 2 - Cotton Candy (Front View) 166051166401411.JPG|Generation 2 - Cotton Candy (Back View) 681377524102920nm.JPG|Generation 2 - Grey & Blue (Front View) 473884124102920nm.JPG|Generation 2 - Grey & Blue (Back View) 155172224102920nm.JPG|Generation 2 - Grey & Blue (Side View) RedCherry.png new york toy fair furby.jpg Furby ren.png|a CGI Voodoo Purple Furby which was originally from a Korean promotional image 832f6da676bda4ddd9e35a26c4b48711.jpg|Three CGI Furby's appearing in a Target magazine (the orange Furby seen on this page doesn't actually exist) 2012-FURBY-Boom-Purple-Yellow-Starry-Night-Aqua.jpg Red Furby 2012.jpg 2012 Green Man Furby.jpeg Furby2012.png 2012 furbys.jpg furby-frames.jpg kellogshasbro.jpg Videos Puding kampanyası Furby - Dr. Oetker| - Turkish commercial "Puding" Category:Furby 2012 Category:Hasbro Category:Toy Category:Furby 2012 Personalites Category:Furby 2012 App Category:Furby Category:Furby Apps Category:Tiger Electronics Category:Tiger Category:Furby Merchandise Category:Furby 2012 Generations Category:Furby Friends